The Five Ways of Life
by Five Ways Master
Summary: People always can be classified. For example the classification of The Five Ways. Some people are Benevolent some are Malevolent others are Lawful or Chaosful and some find themself in Neutral stance. Of course some are mixed. Well what I said before is how I'll classify people when I want, but we will be following Lartuen on his adventure together with Fairy Tail. M for Safety
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first fanfic so **_constructive_** criticism is appreciated.  
I will accept Ideas (Mainly for moves, if so please explain them) but if somebody tries to meddle in my pairings...hihihihi MUHAHAHAHA...I don't think I need to tell you what will happen right?

Please point out errors in spelling thank you.

 ** _Everything belongs to their respective owners._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 : Transmigration**_

I have lived a without regrets... As if!

What do you mean I get fired for something I didn't do?! And then get struck by lightning 5...5 freaking times?!

And best of all is... Right now I am in some unknown forest with weird plants! There's some kind of weird bush that is burning...

"Well how are you? " (the bush)

... And speaking! What the heck!

" Well you just transmigrated into the world where the Fairy Tail is located also about 5 years before the story starts. Anything is possible. " (the bush)

... What? Hmm... OK... I can work with this... Just let me think for a while.

I have transmigrated into Fairy Tail world where there is magic and talking fiery bushes...wait...fiery bushes?

" I am sorry for asking but... Are you a God? You know the one from Bible? "

"Oh so you know of me... Well practically I transmigrated you to your favorite fantasy world because I feel sorry for you... I mean what's with your luck?" (The Godly Bush)

So... Even God is surprised at my 'superior' luck... Well whatever...Wait...How do I obtain magic with my luck? Am I supposed to find a dragon to teach me? Or should I create new magic? But I don't even know how magic works!

"I will give you one... It will be by lottery." (Godly Bush)

Then before me appeared a lottery screen like in those online games. Well... Whatever just go with it. So I started the lottery. Let's hope I don't get trash or extremely weak magic.

And then it landed on... Neutral magic... What? What is Neutral magic? Hmm... Let's hope it's useful. Wait... How will I obtain the knowledge?

"I will implant it directly into your brain." (The Omnipotent Bush)

"Argh... My head hurts." I felt extreme pain for a moment before I fainted from it.

* * *

After waking up

Well... What now? I don't even know the way to the closest village. Hmm... I should probably search for river and head downstream. Also I am thirsty so I should find that river quickly.

After searching for an hour

Finally I found it. But why do I feel danger? Everything seems normal...

Soo thirsty... Whatever I can think about that later. Drink first, think later. Something is wrong with that quote but I don't care.

I quickly drink the water and then find safe place to hide in and rest for a while.

I should probably plan a bit about what to do. Hmm...ok here's the plan.

1\. Find village ask where I am and how to get to Magnolia.  
2\. Get to Magnolia find FT and join them.  
3\. Enjoy

Hmm... Sounds like a Great plan to me.

I should probably proceed on my journey to the village.  
Oh... I can see a village from here.

In the village

The village is very quiet and rundown.  
Whatever I hope I can at least find a map.

So I go through the **ENTIRE** village only to find some food, backpack and the thing I hoped the most for. The glorious and unique Map... OK.. I'll stop it's just plain mass produced map.

Well now where am I? Right next to Magnolia? Perfect.. I just need to cross this giant river Styx this Canyon of Death and this extremely dangerous zone... Just my luck... What about the other roads?... They're even worse...

You know that river and Canyon sound easy now...

I should probadly try out my magic even though my head still hurts from it... I quess that's what I get for instantly learning it. So first that comes to mind is...

 _ **Neutral: Equilibrium**_

When I use it it creates Magic Symbol which has Ying Yang mark with Blue line running in the middle as if to keep them apart. And nothing happens... Did I get useless magic? Oh wait...I see so I need somebody to fight for this to work... Do I have any more useful magic? Oh how about this.

 ** _Neutral: Flame_**

A blue flame appears on my palm on which I look with wonder. I wonder what it does so I throw it on the nearest tree. Genius Idea I know. Don't worry I just remembered It only burns those I will it to. But that tree for some reason is annoying soo... **BURN!**

Now when that's out of my system I should go to Magnolia.

* * *

At the guild(Also from 3 Pov)

The guild was calm before Natsu yelled

"Ice princess put some clothes on!"

Gray who was chilling replied back "Shut it fire lizard!"

They started to fight and accidentally punched Elfman who then joined the fight after yelling something about being manly.

The fight was still progressing when somebody stepped into the guild unnoticed.

He was dressed in black jeans, white jacket and had blue undershirt. He had Blue eyes that seemed to glow and blackish brown hair. On his back he carried a medium sized plain brown backpack.

He went to the bar while 'Gracefully' avoiding thrown things, sat down and waited until the barmaid noticed him. Meanwhile he was looking at the fight with a hint of excitement in his eyes.

After a while the fight got bigger and somebody threw somebody else at the table where Erza was enjoying her cake.

The mysterious person sitting at the bar said to himself.

"He's dead."

As expected the cake got destroyed and those who participated in the fight got to feel Erza's wrath.

The mysterious person felt a little sorry for those guys. Then Finally Mira noticed the mysterious person sitting at the bar.

"Might I ask what do you want?"The barmaid asked

"Oh... I want to register at the guild" The mysterious person answered her.

"I see then please wait for a while" Mira said and then went to get the guild master.

* * *

 **So I decided to make a story about my OC.**

 **Please don't hate too much I'll accept criticism but not plain no reason hate. K?**

 **Also sorry about it being so short.**

 **Now with that out of the way I will now Briefly explain why I named it that way.**

 **It's the motto or something that the MC follows. Briefly explained.**

 **Bye Bye.**


	2. Plans

So I am back with another chapter.

I noticed lapses in logic in my previous chapter, but I'm too lazy to correct them so maybe on later date on which I'll have **DETERMINATION** to correct it.

Well enjoy or not I don't care.

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Plans**

At the guild (3 pov)

"Hmm... Alright he's accepted so let's **PARTY!** " Makarov says while swinging his bear mug.  
"Yeah!" The guild shouts as reply and starts to get wild.

Meanwhile the person who was just accepted is speaking with Mira about where to get his guild mark.

"Please put it on my upper-right back in blue please."

"Sure. Also I didn't catch your name." Mira says while putting the guild mark on his back.

"My name is Lartuen" Lartuen replies while looking back at the guild that is once more in the middle of a fight.

Then he stood up said goodbye and accepted a mission about picking some herbs in a forest, then while once again 'Gracefully' avoiding flying table goes out of the guild. All the while lightly smiling.

 **In some random forest (back to Lartuens pov)**

"Well this is easy. I already finished 3 quarters of what was I supposed to collect." I said to myself while feeling happy. Let's hope nothing bad happens.  
Right after I think that a Vulcan shows up...Just my luck.

Well let's get straight to the fight. Because I don't exactly feel like talking and I see he isn't exactly in the mood to talk if his eyes that shine of bloodlust are anything to go by.

First of all " **Neutral: Flame Net** " I strongly say while Blue Flame gathers at my palm turns into net and enlarges while flying at the Vulcan.  
The Vulcan tries to avoid it by sidestepping, but I control the net so it flies his way.

Now then while it is trapped in my fire net... " **Neutral: Strike** " I shout while my fist is being shrouded in blue mist.

I hit the Vulcans stomach while he is still panicking from being trapped and send it flying into a tree.  
I think I heard some bones break it won't get up anytime soon. Well... That was easier then expected.

Oh I can see flowers that I need next to him let's quickly gather them and go get the reward.

After collecting reward  


Nice reward 25 000 Jewels just for collecting some herbs. But I need more money. Next time I'll accept multiple missions. And those monsters are quite easy so I'll accept those too...

Also what about my storage? I want to have neccesary survival tools by me at all times but I don't want to be slowed by the weight... Oh right there's the Requip Magic right. I should probadly learn it.

What else? Oh right! Housing how could I forget... By anime it should be around 70 000 jewels a month. So around 3 low-ranked missions. But I want to have some leeway for my hobby so I should take 4 low-ranked missions.

Now then... I should go back to the guild and properly introduce myself. I was overexcited and quickly accepted a mission. How should I introduce myself?

At Guild (3 pov)

"Sorry for leaving without introducing myself. My name's Lartuen." Lartuen says loudly enough for the guild to hear it.

"Don't worry about it." Replies carefreely Makarov while slurping on some beer.

"Then I shall do just that, Gramps!" Lartuen says while chuckling a little. While going over to the bar and ordering lunch.

"Fight me, Grey!" the very next moment Natsu kicked open the door and is already initiating a fight... Well Gray isn't here so the initiation failed.

"Shut up! I'm trying to have a meal here!" Lartuen shouted instinctively while throwing a mug at him.

"Hey! what was that for!" Natsu asked while barely avoiding the mug that Lartuen threw.

Quick Flashback of Lartuens past

In a quiet wooden house near a forest.

"Hey! Hey! What do you think is will happen if I punch a bear?" An extremely annoying being that's called little brother shouted at Lartuen that was annoyed at having his peaceful lunch intterupted.

"Die." Lartuen replied to his brother with a tick mark on his head.

"Hey! Hey! Why do you think that would happen!" Little brother continued with an energized tone of voice that you just want to punch while getting closer to Lartuen.

"Because you're weak." Lartuens tick mark was slowly growing bigger.

"Hey! Hey! What would happen-" Little brother was already on his next question when something flew at high speeds next to his head an through a wall.

"What do you think will happen if you ask one more useless question?" Lartuen asked with a sweet smile while a deadly aura surrounded him.

"Hahaha!" But his little brother just laughted cheerfully while he ran away.

Lartuen just sighted while saying "That little rascal." then he went back to having his meal.

Flashback End

Lartuen just calmly continued in his meal while recalling some memories. Effectively shifting the blame on Elfman and being a fuse to another fight that involved most of the guild.

Makarov who saw everything was a little confused. How could Natsu with his dragon senses not notice who threw it at him? After thinking for a while he just concluded that another monster joined his guild and continued drinking his beer with new worry on his mind is he another destructive one?

Meanwhile the guild fight has grown even bigger and if anyone looks into the guild they might think that a tornado decided to have a 'little' dance with everything inside the guild. When Lartuen after eating his lunch sees this his only thought is 'It really is Fairy Tail huh...This will be fun'.

Lartuen then falls deep inside his thoughts and then from the inside of his mind he hears a voice calling out to him.

In Lartuens mind (1 pov)

"Lartuen... you've finally noticed me! Geez... it took you quite some time!" Before me was standing a strong looking man with blue flaming hair and dark blue robe adorned with sky blue flames. That's a lot of blue! I would like to say... but the pressure he gives of is too much for me to continue with this carefree style of thought.

"My name's Sirius and I'm your... Hmm..." It looks like he's trying hard to remember something. Uhm... I don't have the courage to speak until he gives me permission soo... Please remember quickly. I also don't know where I am...

"...Spiritual Companion. That's right I'm your Spiritual Companion." Spiritual Companion? Like a companion that travels together with my spirit? And what does spiritual companion do?

"Excuse me, can I ask? Where am I?" This is my main question right now. So I ask, because curiosity is stronger than fear obviously.

"Oh...Right you were always like this... Well, you're in your mind." Sirius quite quickly responded to what I asked but...

"What do you mean my Mind?"

"Well do you know when before getting here you were thinking really hard? That's when you activated a condition to get here. Also I loosened the conditions so I could start to teach you." I see so I was thinking too hard literally... And what will you teach me?

"...The Way of Neutral Phoenix Edition!" Why does it have Edition in it's name?! Also why Phoenix?

"The Phoenix because... Why not!" You totally just got stuck in the middle of the sentence! And what do you mean 'Why not'! There must be a reason...right?

"Oh... right there was a reason. It gives you a respawn like function." I see... how could you forget?! Isn't that like the main reason?!

"Well they're starting to get worried about you soo... I'll stop here today." What do you mean they're starting to get worried about me? "Don't say..."

"Yep when you got here your physical body was like a sack of potatoes and fell down the stool you sat on. So for now I'll send you ." "Bye" I subconsciously say as my head gets light and my vision twisted. And I fell asleep.

* * *

 **As for why I named the chapter like that... Why not!**

 **I appreaciate any constructive criticism but I will ignore plain, no reason hate. K?**

 **Bye, Bye!**


	3. Sorry

**I had sudden inspiration so I will rewrite this series and change the story.**

 **The story will be better and MC will get a "bit" different power. I'll also include the audience (Readers) sometimes.**

 **Also I'll try to make encounters give more sense.**

 **If somebody wants he can adopt this version of the story.**

 **Sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
